heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 79
* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Penciler4_1 = Paul Norris | Penciler5_1 = Mort Meskin | Penciler6_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Cliff Young | Inker3_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "The Deadly Designs of Mr. Who" | Synopsis2 = Mr. Who escapes from jail by using his Solution Z to increase his size and break his bonds. After his escape Mr. Who breaks into the mansion of millionaire P.J. Moggan, injuring Moggan in the process. Doctor Fate tries to stop his old foe, but is temporarily knocked unconscious. Mr. Who then disguises himself as Moggan and takes the millionaire's place at the hospital. When Fate recovers he pays Moggan a visit. Mr. Who's Solution Z causes a reaction in his body when he sees Doctor Fate which allows the hero to penetrate his disguise. Fate and Who battle once again. This time Doctor Fate is victorious. Mr. Who is sent back to prison after the Solution Z wears off. | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "The Case of the Storm Raiders" | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Aquaman Strikes! | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Quick: "Mr. Meek Makes Haste" | Synopsis5 = Johnny Quick makes a film for the U.S.O. which demonstrates his amazing super speed. The film is then stolen from Tubby Watts while he is eating at a lunch counter. Johnny deduces that the crooks must want the film to learn the secret of his magic formula. Johnny tracks down the thieves and finds them murdered. He follows the car which dropped off the bodies. It leads him to Mr. Meek, an expert lip reader who hired the men to steal the film. Meek shoots Johnny, who manages to destroy the film. Wounded, Johnny is locked in vault while the building burns around him. He is able to escape by trying every possible combination on the vault's lock. He then captures Mr. Meek and makes a new film which can't be used to learn his secret. | StoryTitle6 = The Spectre: "Money to Burn" | Synopsis6 = Percival Popp responds to a newspaper ad promising money for nothing. Many responders are turned away, but Popp is the only one dumb enough to qualify. He is given one thousand dollars to spend by A. Chizzeler, the man who placed the ad. The following day, Popp receives another thousand dollars. However, when he tries to spend it, he is arrested. The money Popp was given was marked as having been used as ransom money for John Griffin, a kidnap victim. The police don't believe Popp's story about how he received the money. The Spectre breaks Popp out of jail and together the two track down Chizzeler and his gang. They rescue Griffin, and his statement is enough to get Popp cleared of charges. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Sandy Keene * Larry Trent Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #79 index entry }}